1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and devices for determining if a call, in which a mobile terminal located in a cell of a base station of a wireless telecommunication network is involved, has to go through the base station.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, there is a trend to put base stations of inside home and offices. Recently, some Fixed-Mobile Convergence (FMC) solutions are proposed, where Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) signals are relayed inside homes/offices.
However, the only customers to which an access can be offered to the cells of these base stations are the one being the owner of the base station.
If the owner of the base station authorizes calls from other mobile terminals to go through its base station, it may occur sometimes that these calls require most of the resources of the base station. In such case, the owner may not be able to establish or receive a communication through its own base station.
Furthermore, if the owner of the base station unplugs its base station, this will affect the communication of its mobile terminal and other mobile terminals.
This situation is not satisfactory.